Pallas (Goddess)
Unknown Mother Athena |status = Immortal |eye = Pink-Red Any color |hair = Blond Any color |height = 5'7" Any height |affiliation = Zagreus and his followers Poseidon, Triton and the Undersea Kingdom |weapons = Aionia Chorou |species = Goddess |home = |home = Mount Olympus Isles of the Blest, Elysium, Underworld New Olympus Palace, Olympus Fortress, Mt. Olympus |Greek/Roman form = Pallas |appearances = Heroes of Olympus |actor = N/A |quests = None |caption = Goddess of True Love|image = File:Pallas_Chronotector.png |imagewidth = 250}} Pallas is the daughter of Triton and the adopted Sister of Athena, in the Bronze Age she became hateful of Humanity for stealing Athena's love from her, she is a follower of Zagreus who along with Zelus has proclaimed Pallas the Goddess of Love. Biography Mythical Age Pallas was the daughter of Triton, Granddaughter of Poseidon, and the adopted sister of Athena whom had been brought into Triton's care to be raised during the First Olympian War beside his own daughter. Eventually, Athena grew up and began leading virtuous humanity against the monsters, tyrant humans and their followers that served the Titans. Athena gave all her love to the Humans, ad this made Pallas jealous and angry, enough to confront Athena. In their argument, Pallas came to blows with Athena however Zeus intervened from the Heavens ad paralyzed Pallas, unaware of what had occurred and that Pallas was defenseless the Goddess of War dealt the finishing blow to Pallas. In memory of Pallas, although there are other myths connected with Athena's additional name, Athena renamed herself Pallas Athena. Personality and traits Pallas is understanding and wise, she has a deep love for her sister Athena and hatred, born of Athena loving humanity over her. Pallas has a irrational hatred humanity for taking her beloved sister and causing her betrayal, more than once she has acclaimed that "humanity doesn't deserve love" and that she "wanted to destroy them all". Despite the apparent loyalty of the Four Olympian Lords, she is fully aware that they are using her and observing her, on behalf of the Grand Lord. She sees Zelus as the only one of the Four loyal to her, and shows her wisdom by being close to him and following the Grand Lord's plan, aligning herself to the Grand Lord to be allowed to rule in the New World he plans to create even if it means killing her once beloved sister. Physical Appearance Pallas has pink eyes and blond hair that is short at the back and long at the sides, her eyes are a dark tan color, she is of average height for a woman and is as beautiful as the virginal Athena. Equipment Calamity Armour The Armor worn by the Goddess Pallas, it was created by Zagreus and draws its power directly from her, it was designed to be able to rival and overpower Athena's Armor. Aionia Chorou Aionia Chorou, literally "Eternal Dance", the Holy Sword of Time and Space created by Zagreus. The Sword draws power from Zagreus/Aion directly, however it is weakened giving Zagreus's current state as he has not awakened to his full potential or risen to become Aion in anything but name, Kratos and Prometheus have schemed with Gaea to break the sword thus encouraging Pallas to battle Athena with that outcome in mind. Aionia Chorou is directly connected to the power of stealing or sealing time, as the other Holy Swords steal the time of its victims, the energy of that time is absorbed by the blade. Gaea theorizes, that if the blade were to break then all that gathered power would flow into Zagreus, accelerating his awakening as the Grand Lord. The Blade is weaker than the other Holy Swords, and would be claimed to be as weak as the Holy Sword Idiotita, even after Zagreus awakens to his fated power. Despite this however, the blade seems to have the unique ability to disarm Athena of her Aegis shield and force her onto the defensive, an outcome that has never happened even in myth. Aionia Chorou is actually revealed to be the dormant form of Zagreus's Royal Armor, once the sword shatters the power it has is absorbed into Keraunos, which shatters to create an entirely new weapon. Trivia *'Pallas' is one of three names linked with Athena, one is the Goddess, another is the Titan and another is a Gigantes both that Athena killed. All three, met death at Athena's hand at some point. Category:Greek Deity Category:Roman Deity Category:Females Category:HubrisP